This invention relates to improvements in or relating to test apparatus and is more particularly concerned with apparatus which allows different crash scenarios to be simulated in an attempt to optimise factors for better safety performance of the structure under test.
Generally, in order to test the safety of large-scale structures such as motor vehicles, road safety barriers, large aeroplanes, space capsules or shuttles, high speed train bodies or crash combinations (for example two vehicles or a vehicle and barriers) the normal procedure would be to guide the structure under test in front of a specially constructed wall or barrier or other vehicle. Measurements would then be taken from transducers or gauges positioned on the structure under test. Certainly, in the case of aeroplanes such tests can be very complex and expensive and tend to be subject to high risks of failure.
An object of the present invention is to alleviate the aforementioned, or other, problems associated with crash tests more particularly for large structures.